1. Field of Invention
The technical scope of the invention is that of devices enabling projectiles to be fired from a platform.
2. Description of Related Art
Known devices comprise one or several tubes integral with a base, each tube being intended to receive at least one projectile as well as a propellant charge enabling said projectile to be expelled.
It is thus known for turrets to be made for cannons, which are mobile in traverse (that is to say around a vertical axis) and in elevation (with respect to a horizontal axis). Cannon turrets are more often than not implemented on armored vehicles and are generally able to swivel in traverse around 360°.
The elevation swiveling capacity is, however, more like 50° at most for a medium-calibre anti-aircraft cannon turret.
It is known to implement multi-tube devices to ensure the scattering of mines. These devices comprise at least two rows of multi-tube bases, able to move only in elevation, and positioned on either side of a platform integral with a specific vehicle.
The maximum swiveling capacity in elevation of these platforms is of 45° at most.
The vehicles thus implemented have been designed to rapidly lay large-sized mine fields. They are over-sized with respect to present-day needs, namely in terms of urban combat. Moreover, they are not suited to the rapid installation of small clusters of anti-tank mines, namely used to obstruct a passing place.
Moreover, for future military engineering vehicles it will be necessary to have launchers able to fire different types of projectiles, lethal or not, as may be selected or required.